CeCe and Gunther love story
by Afvona
Summary: He was standing in front of me with his beutiful grin. 'I love you' he looked sure and i tought i love him but was i sure? Will Gunther and CeCe be together? There is only one way to find out!
1. I wake up

I wake up. It was six o'clock! WHAT is going on with me?! I never wake up in six! Oh well, I will go and find some clothes for school. I found one t-shirt with a kiss on it and some jeans oh and a cute jacket! I ran into bathroom , locked door and looked at mirror. I looked absolutely neglected. Pffff…. This days I couldn't stop thinking about Gunther! I don't know why…but his soft blonde hair and his eyes….Stop it CeCe! You aren't in love with Gunther and you will never be! I brushed my teeth and ran in my room I can't believe! It is 6:30.. what will I do all that time? I jumped on couch and turned tv on. It was some boring animal documentary. I watched it until 7:30 when Rocky jumped throw the window.

''Heeey, hey, hey!''

''Hey, Rockyyy'' I yawned.

''Sup?'' she asked not so interested while we were exiting the apartment.

''Well, Rocky, I am not so sure, but I think I like Gunther…..''

''I KNEW IT!'' Rocky screamed so loud I had to cover my ears.

''I am not sure…'' We were going throw school gate.

''You aren't now but you will be in couple of days mwahahahah…'' She smirked.

''Rocky, what are you thinking about? You scare me…''

''Oh nothing…''

We walked in school and came to our lockers. I opened mine to get books and when I closed it I found Gunther grining in front of me. He looked so cuteee….NO, Cece, what are you thinking about?! He is Gunther Hessenheffer ! I made a grimace.

''What do you want?'' I asked.

''I want you bay-bee'' Now he was coming closer to me and I steped back.

''What is your problem Gunther? And what the heck is going on, you usually hate me!''

''I love you bay-bee'' Grin. Again that beautiful grin….

''Well you can forget it because I don't love you..''

''Yes you do, bay-bee, if you don't you would already be in class, snoring.''

I looked at clock class already started! I ran down to the classroom but Gunther was faster and catched me. I tried to get rid of his hands but he was stronger. I looked up in his blue eyes.

''I love you how don't you get it?''

''Gunther…..'' I looked down.

''Please, say you love me too..i don't know what would I do without you…'' He closed his eyes like he was trying to forget about everything.

''I don't know I think I love you too, but I am not sure..'' Now I was sure I love him and looked in his eyes again. Then it happened. He slowly puted his lips on mine. I kissed him back. Kiss was sweet and gentle..

''I love you….'' I whispered in his lips.

''I love you more than anyone does'' We pulled away and looked at each others eyes.

''I don't know what to say except I am so sorry I was such a bitch to you.''

''You were, but I don't care you are mine and I will never let you go..and I forgive you.''

I hugged him as tight as I can and he back me a hug. Bell rang and soon hallway was full of students and a big group made a circle around Gunther and me, I just didn't care. Ohhhh, Rocky was there with a big smile on her face. When we finally broke apart students were going slowly. Rest of the day I was talking Rocky how amazing Gunther is. She was pretty bored, so I stoped.


	2. Romantic Movie

When we came to my apartment Rocky and I hugged and she gone to her apartment. I sited on couch and turned tv on. It wasn't even five minutes after I sited when I heared steps, tought it was mum but she haven't said anything. Someone puted hands on my eyes.

''Guess who?'' Familiar voice said but I decided to act dumb.

''Eerr, Super Mario?''

''Hehe, no CeCe it is me Gunther'' He sited next to me and I puted my head on his lap.

''Sup, Super Mario?''

''Nothing I just toughht..huhh I wanted to ask you…'' He was nervous like never before.

''Go on say it don't be nervous '' Now I was nervous, who knew what is in his head?

''Would you..huh…be..m-my g-g-girlfriend..?'' He was shaking.

''Damn, Gunther u scared me! Of course I will be!'' Huuuhhh, I was scared but I guess he wasn't sure about all.

''Gunther?''

''Yes, bay-bee?''

''How did you know I love you?''

''I was bluffing, I tried to get that out of you if it was right.''

''Ohhh, I love you so much'' I kissed him softly and he backed me a kiss.

''Wana watch a movie?'' He nodded ''yes''

I got up and turned tv on and puted CD with some romantic movie in player. Then I came back to couch and puted my head on his lap (again) and watched movie. It was so romantic that I got up and kissed Gunther softly and he backed me a kiss.


	3. I love you

We passionately kissed on couch and Gunther started touching me under shirt. I didn't knew what to do. I should say him to stop…but damn it felt sooo good I couldn't say him stop. He looked at my eyes asking for permission to continue. I kissed him and he got it as yes, I knew it because now he was taking off his t-shirt and threw it on the floor. He was so muscular. And then he puted his strong hands under my shirt.

''Wait'' I said.

''What? Really now you stop me?'' He looked a little bit mad.

''We gota move to my room, what if my mum come back to take something she need I mean she and Flynn will sleep at Jeremy's ..'' I looked at his eyes he was now really furious.

''Okay,but you should tell me before now I've gota start again'' I have seen a small grin on his face.

''Listen, I am not so sure about this I mean we don't even have protection….'' I was soo embarrassed.

''Oh I fogot'' , he got something out of his pocket, ''here it is.''

''Whaaaattt?! You have condoms in your pocket?!''

''Well I wasn't sure so I puted this one in my pocket before I came here, now shud up and take me to your room I want you more than I ever did.''

''Huh, okay…'' I walked into my room and walked in bathroom, ''er…Gunther I gota do something first…''

''OH DAMN, CECE!'', he was really furious and he got my hand and pulled me to the bed and take my shirt off and threw it on floor.

''But, Gunther, what is going on…?'' I was scared but really he was usually gentle and nice but now…

''I AM TOO HORNY I NEED YOU CECE!'' Now he was licking my stomach.

He was rubbing my cunt. It felt so damn good. I moaned loudly. He kissed my neck and then came back on lips still rubbing me. I was soo wet and he knew it. He got his pants off and my jeans were following them and they were soon on floor. He was rubbing fast and hard it felt amazing. I decided to help him a little.

''I feel good, what about you?'' I asked most stupid question on earth.

''Well, okay….''

''I don't like when you are just a okay I am virgin and I want this to be good for both so I will help you a little.''

Our lips broke apart, and then I got down getting off his boxers and puted his ''thing'' In my mouth. He moaned loudly and I licked it. Now I was sucking it and he screamed from pleasure.

''Ohhh, I love you CeCe..'' He pulled my head up and down on his thing and then pulled me up again and kissed me. Then he unclipped my bra and squeezed my tits gently and I screamed: ''don't stop!''

''If you want it, bay-bee'' He stoped.

''WHY YOU STOPED?!''

''To do this''He take my underwear off and rubbed my cunt, '' you are soaking wet, CeCe''and then he got his thing in my cunt and squeezed my tits. He was going as fast as someone could, and we both moaned. I came. And few moments later he did too. I got off and kissed him.

''Gunther…''

''Yes, bay-bee?''

''Thank you, this was sooo good..''

''I know, I am sorry because of my behavior I was so horny I couldn't stop myself and u were so damn hot''

''Haha, thanks and I forgive you, bay-bee'' He grined and we both fell asleep.

I layed next to him looking at him. He was so beautiful I never seen someone like him..I got up to pick up my clothes and get dressed.

''Come back!'' He looked mad because I got up.

''But, I've got to get dressed someone could come'' He was still mad.

''I don't really care now u can put on your underwear and bring your ass back so I can squeeze it haha'' Now he was lauging with me. I puted on my bra and panties and jumped on bed to cuddle with him. His hands first come around my waist and then they squeezed my butt and I kissed him.

''You won't leave me, right?''It was stupid question but I had to ask.

''Honey, I will marry you when we grow up enough.'' He smiled, and I did and then I gave him a big kiss.


	4. Strange man

''I have to get dressed now, bay-bee'' I grinned.

''Ohhh, okaaaaayy if u really have to'' He made a puppy face.

I got up and picked up my shirt and jeans and got dressed. Then I took his hand and brough him in bathroom and he was still naked. ''Get dressed! And take a bath I will be on couch'' He was a little mad but he got in bathroom and locked the door. I jumped on couch and turned tv on. Then I made some popcorns. Doorbell rang and I opened. There was some guy I don't know. I tought it was some Gunther's friend.

''Guuuntheeeeeerrrrrrrrr! Commee hereee!'' Gunther ran here shirtless.

''What's going on, bay-bee? Who is this?'' He looked at me a little scared.

''I tought he was your friend'' I looked at guy again: ''who are you?''

''I am from buy-a-girl, how old are you, miss?''

''Ahhhh, I tought they won't come for me.. I am 15'' Gunther was terrified now.

''CeCe'', He took my hand:''what is going on?!''

''Well, all girls that are 11-29 have to go to a camp and there guys will be able to buy them of course for free, but when guy buy you, you are like his property he can do with you whatever he wana do..''

''Miss, er, Jones it is time to go, I know it is hard to find your girl so I am gonna help you Mr., Misses Jones number of room is 34249 so you can buy her first'' Guy smiled.

''Thank you very much, sir!'' Gunther wasn't scared that much now.

I packed my things and go with the guy in van. I seen Gunther was behind us in his car. When we came there I got in my room where I seen Rocky.

''Heeey, hey, hey!''

''ROCKY!'' I hugged her

''It is okay, CeCe, Gunther will be able to buy you in 1 day and he will know that. So don't worry.''

''Awww, Okay...'' I could see Gunther coming because room's walls were from glass and behind it were chairs.

''Hey, bay-bee'' He was holding some blanket.

''Hey''

''I know I will be able to buy you tomorrow so I will sleep here, I don't want someone else to buy you.''

I sent him a kiss and lay on bed and soon fell asleep. When I woke up Rocky wasn't here I guess she is bought. Guy who brought me here said Logan bought her and left me out of room. ''You are bought by some blonde guy bought you. ''Yaaayyy!'' I jumped and hugged Gunther. "Lets go home bay-bee.''

''But where?''

''My house, I suppose you will now live there.''


	5. Moving in

''Awesome..but Gunther where will I sleep and well this is a big thing..i am a little scared..''

''You will sleep in my room in my bed with me and my house is big, you will be a part of family so don't worry just be relax''

I smiled all like sweetheart to him, got my suitcases and walked out of building. It was giiiannnttt. I knew nothing will be the same now Rocky will move, me Tinka probably….It was really akward I mean Gunther is my boyfriend only one day and I was already moving in with him.

''Gunther?''

''Yes, hun?

''I just love you too much….i don't know how to show you that''

''You already showed yesterday'' He winked and I laughed.

''You are beestt'' I hugged him tight before we got in his car, Gunther was already 18 and he could drive.

I got in and he puted my suitcases in car, Gunther sat down and started to drive. We quietly sited for a 15 minutes and then car stoped. I got out and seen one giant building.

''Here is you apartment?''

''Apartment? No this building is all my house I said it is big'' he smiled.

''Wow''Oh how lame that is only I had to say I mean really.

We got in and I was amazed that house is million times bigger than mine. Gunther was standing next to me smiling when his workers are getting my things in.

''CeCe, are you alright?'' Now he was laughing.

''Yes, I am.'' I kissed him unexpectedly and he backed me a kiss. When we broke apart we got in his room. It was absolutely fabulous, green walls big writing table with a computer on it and ipad that was charging, also there was big bed for 2 but he was only one who slept there, walk-in closet and his bathroom. On his door was big G made of sequins. I layed on bed, it was long day and I was a little tired.

''Are you tired or hungry? I don't wana brag but I am a really good cook'' he layed next to me.

''I am not but I want something else as soon as possible..'' I looked up to his eyes. Such an embarrassment..

''Really? Because I can make it happen tonight…'' I kissed him.

''Now please I am really horny like I never was…''I kissed him passionately. He gave me a kiss too.

''Alright but you have to wait a little.''

''Okay but just please hurry I need you''

He walked out of room and I weared something more sexy. One blue tank top and shorts. He came back. I looked at him and he smiled.

**Gunther POV**

After I made my parents to go in shoping I seen CeCe laying on bed really hot. I looked at her and smiled. I walked in front of her.

''You want me that badly?''

''Better said I need and want you that badly'' I laughed.

''You are gonna get what you want ok?''

''yeesss''

I kissed her like I never did. She backed me a kiss. I took off her shirt and broke kiss only for a second. Her soft hands got under my shirt first stroking me and then getting my shirt off.

''I prefer you shirtless'' I smirked and kissed her chest and stomach, she moaned. I slowly got her shorts off. I was surprised when I saw she was wearing thong.

''Yes I weared it for you'' She must have seen my surprised face, damn it.

She got up and yanked my pants off. I kissed her. She was fucking hot. Uncliping her bra was always the hardest thing but I did it and from back squeezed her tits. She moaned loudly and grabed my dick and then pumped it.

''Ohh, shiitt CeCe''

I kissed her neck now she was moaning loudly. Finally she turned to face me and pushed me on bed. CeCe nasty looked at me with a smirk on face and in few seconds my boxers were on the floor. She took my dick in her mouth and sucked it. I moaned and screamed as loud as I can. Then she got her head of it and puted my dick in her. It was amazing feeling to be inside of her. We both moaned loudly. She got off me and I cumed and got her head and puted my thing in her mouth she looked at me scared but she swallowed it and then layed next to me.

**Aaah I can't write anymore that is it for today please rewiev thank you33**


	6. LAST ONE FINNALLLY HEEREE

**Last chapter finally here! Have fun mwahahahah.**

Cece POV

I wake up next to…GUNTHER?! Ohh wait I forgot everything on second. I kissed him for good morning and he yawned and took my head in his hands and kissed me.

''Good morning, princess, are you hungry?'' He smiled at me.

''A little…ohh man I love youu'' I kissed him for long time and then we finally broke apart.

''Ok I will go make a breakfast for us you can stay here if you want'' I nodded.

Gunther walked out of room and I walked in closet. I chose a stripped t-shirt and some jeans. I sat on bed and tought about last night and a smile came on my face. OH MAN! I forgot shake it up! I got my backpack and walked in kitchen. Gunther was there fully dressed and we ate, after that we got in Gunther's car and gone to Shake it up! Gunther was first dancing so I just sat and watched. Some guy walked next to me and DAMMIT. HE TRIED TO KISS ME! Gunther saw guy wanted to kiss me. He came to face me. Angry.

''Home. Now. ''

''Okay but what about my dance?''

''I don't give shit about it.''

We got in car and argued.

''He is some crazy fan how don't you get it?!''

''Oh, really? Then why you let him kiss you?''

''Damn, Gunther I couldn't he was really strong!''

We got to house and I walked in kitchen to prepare something, frustrated.

Gunther POV

I couldn't even think about it. I was so mad! Some disgusting bastard with hands on my little Cece. I made a decision. She will regret letting him kiss her. With a smirk on face I exited room and came in kitchen where Cece was, how I see, crying. She was sitting like a human ball in corner of room. I took her in my hands and put her on bed, but I wasn't gentle and nice as I usually was, no, she is going to regret and beg me to fuck her.

''What a-are y-you doing-g?''

''Torturing you''

''Shit''

''Shut up now'' I got her pants off and after that in minute all her clothes were on floor. After that my hand started traveling all around her body and she moaned a little.

''G-Gunther, please, please, please'' she was crying again.

''What? What you want?''

''T-touch me please. Oh!'' my hand was on her breast massaging it while I was sucking on her other breast.

''I can't even fucking imagine some disgusting bastard touching you!'' I was sucking as hard as I can.

''Ahhhh, you don't have to'' Cece was arching her back as I sucked.

Then I slowly traveled, still in all clothes, and my face was in front of her pussy.

''Do you want me to lick it?''

''Y-yes..'' I slowly licked her and she was bucking her hips. I puted three fingers in her and started to pump her. Five minutes later she came and her juices were all over her tights.

''GUNTHER!'' She screamed my name. But I still wasn't done with her. I got my clothes off and after my boxers were on floor I said her to sit on her knees on floor and open her mouth.

''Why?''

''Oh please don't be dumb now open that mouth as much as you can.'' After that sentence I got my dick and puted it in her mouth, she was in shock. I took her hair in my hands and making her take in her mouth all of me and it was hard for her because (don't wana to brag) I was big and I made her gag. I picked up the pace and was going as fast as I could. I moaned loudly and threw my head back. At last move I made her take me in her mouth and lick and I came screamin her name.

''Turn and put your hands on floor'' She did it keeping quiet. I put my cock in her ass and moved fast ar start already. She moaned. Me too. We came together and lay on floor.

''I love you.''

''Too.'' And we fell asleep.

**This is the end hope u enjoy story. From now I write only one-shots for Gece. Reeeeviieewww!**


End file.
